Marvel High School
by ArtemisHunter1123
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Many Marvel characters and pairings are featured. Includes my OC Anna. Rated T for language and themes in later chapters.
1. Day 1  The New Kid

DISCLAIMER: No Marvel characters belong to me. Only my OC Anna.

This was originally gonna be the whole day, but upon asking my friendo TheMistOfThePast, I changed it into two lessons. The rest of what I have written so far will be up soon. So, until then, enjoy! Also, the point of view is first person and will change in the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marvel High School<br>**_

_**Chapter 1: Day 1 – The New Kid**_

"School sucks" I complained loudly. My friend Jack nodded in agreement.

"But did ya hear about the new transfer student starting today?" asked Jack, or Weasel as I called him, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hmm. Who do you think? Boy or girl?"

Weasel considered the question, "Chick" he answered finally.

I closed my locker with my books resting in my arms and turned to my best friend with a sly smile. "Alright. Cheerleader or nerd?"

"Are those my only options?"

I grinned "Yeah"

Weasel narrowed his eyes, "Damn. Okay, cheerleader?"

The bell rang for home room. My grin got wider, "Let's go shall we?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Home Room<strong>_

"Alright, sit down and shut up!" yelled the teacher Mr Nicholas Fury. Slowly, the twenty classmates sat in their seats.

"Now I'm gonna take the roll call" said Mr Fury, looking at a list of names.

"Clint Barton?"

"Here" answered a teenager in pink and purple. "The archer guy" I thought.

"Carol Danvers?"

"Present" answered a girl with blonde hair and office clothes. "Goody-two-shoes"

"Ann Marie Darkholme?"

"Here" answered a girl dressed in black and dark green. "The goth girl"

"Victor Von Doom?"

"Here. Unfortunately" answered a boy in a green shirt and grey jeans. "Nerd but he lets me blow up stuff"

"Emma Frost?"

"Here" answered a girl in white clothes and blonde hair. "Cheerleader. The kind that sleeps with every guy except me and my friends"

"Jean Grey?"

"Yes" answered a girl with red hair and a red dress. "Another cheerleader. She just sleeps with a few guys not everyone"

"Jack Hammer?"

"Here" answered Weasel wearing baggy jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "Best. Friend. Ever"

"Alex Hayden?"

"Yes sir!" answered a teenager in jeans, a grey shirt and brown jacket. He gave a salute too. "A friend. Sorta. He got antsy after I slept with his girlfriend. Don't judge me, she's hot!"

"James Howlett?"

"Here" mumbled a boy wearing jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. "One of my bestest friends. I'm not sure if he thinks of it that way though"

"Tony Masters?"

"Here" answered a teenager in jeans and a black shirt. "Another sorta friend. He can juggle too!"

"Matt Murdock?"

"Present" mumbled a blind teenager in jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. "Even though he's blind, she got a damn good punch. And a very dangerous seeing-walking stick thing"

"Reed Richards?"

"Here" replied a teenager in jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt. "Major nerd. And a lot of people are wearing jeans today, aren't they?"

"Steve Rogers?"

"Present" replied a teenager in blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. "Another goody-two-shoes"

"Natasha Romanova?"

"Here" answered a teenager with a Russian accent in a red tank top and a red skirt. "Scary when angry, hot anytime else"

"Tony Stark?"

"Here" answered a teenager in jeans and a red and yellow long sleeve shirt. "Another nerd. With heart problems and a glowy thing too"

"Susan Storm?"

"Here" replied a teenager wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. "A girl nerd with the hots for Richards. Still hot though"

"Scott Summers?"

"Present" replied a teenager wearing jeans and a grey long sleeve shirt. "Grey's annoying goody-two-shoes boyfriend"

"Inez Temple?"

"Here" replied a teenager in a Southern accent wearing a short brown tank top and a short brown skirt. "Hayden's girlfriend. She's nice, among other things. She's really scary when angry and she tends to break stuff too"

"Kurt Wagner?"

"Here" answered a teenager in a German accent wearing a long sleeve red and purple shirt and baggy jeans. "He's okay. I don't talk to him much"

Mr Fury sighed "Wade Wilson?"

I grinned, "Yes sir! Wade Wilson reporting for duty, sir!". "I am so damn awesome"

Mr Fury rolled his eyes, "Now that everyone's here. I have an announcement to make".

I grinned.

"We have a new student starting today" said Mr Fury moving some of the papers on his desk. The door to the classroom opened. Everyone turned their head, including me. A girl stepped into the room. She had waist long brown hair, brown eyes and wore a midnight blue and black dress that had little silver beads sewn on, had no straps and had separate sleeves that started from below the shoulder and finished at her wrists. She wore black stockings, black boots and held books in her arms.

She definitely looked different from the other girls. She was introduced as Anna Howlett and took the empty seat between me and my bestie James. Jamie also gets called Logan and Wolverine but I prefer Jimbo.

The bell rang for the first lesson. For me and Weas, that means English. Super boring. But great for spreading vicious and horrible rumours. The best kind of course! Did you know that Tony or Taskmaster as he is called (I call him Taskie Waskie) is going out with Sandi from the year below? No? Well dear readers, you didn't hear it from me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lesson One: English<strong>_

Turns out the new kid is also in my English class. Time to put my rumour passing skills to work!

I bent over and tapped Newbie on the shoulder. She turned around and blinked. "Have you heard that Taskmaster is going out with Sandi?" I whispered loudly. Well, loud enough for Taskie to whack his head on the desk in front of him. And for everyone else to laugh.

"Alright Mr Wilson. That is enough" scolded Miss Jennifer Walters. She then resumed talking about some useless book. The new girl looked around then continued writing in her book. I spent the rest of the lesson passing notes to Weas, spreading rumours through the new kid and drawing stuff on my desk. I even got a few smiles from the new girl. I think her name is Anna, Annie? I dunno. I wonder how many classes I have with her? I have all of my classes with Weasel. The bell rang for the next lesson.

* * *

><p>So far so good? If so, review. If not, review.<p> 


	2. Day 1 Breaking the Fourth Wall

****DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Only my OC.

The next few chapters will probably be as small as this. Next it's lunch and Languages!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marvel High School<strong>_

_**Chapter 2: Day 1 - Breaking the Fourth Wall  
><strong>_

_**Lesson Two: PE**_

Me and Weasel quickly grabbed our stuff for PE from our lockers. Well, Weasel was quick I didn't care much. I walked into one of the many change room and started to undress.

"You know this is a girl's change room, right?" asked a voice from behind.

By this time, I had just taken off my shirt and I turned around. There was Annie with tracksuit pants and a strapless bra. "You do know right?" she repeated.

I grinned, "I do now".

Little Annie (Seriously, I think she's about 5'4 or 5'3. She's tiny!) blushed and looked away. My smile got bigger. She's tiny and cute. Great! I turned away and took off my pants. After a few seconds, I looked over at Annie and saw her quickly turn her head away. I put on the rest of my clothes and left the change room with a massive smile on my face. Weas saw me and ran over to me, past Lil' Annie. She walked over to Jimmy, who's another friend, and I noticed that they looked very alike. Same height, same hair colour, same eye colour, same surname. Hell, they could be twins. Then I realised Weasel was talking to me.

"Huh?" I said to Weasel.

"I said what were you doing in a girl's change room? Were there any really hot girls?" Weasel asked.

"There was only the new girl but she's not that bad". I grinned "I think she likes me".

Weasel's eyes widened and he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Really? And how did you end up in there?" He pointed to the change room door.

I shrugged, "I just went in there".

"How do you know that she likes you?" asked Weasel.

"She looked at me when I had no shirt and pants on" I responded. Weasel did a very good and convincing open-mouth fish impression, by this time we were in the gym.

"Everyone jog two laps of the gym. Now" said the evil PE teacher Mr Victor Creed. He then pointed to Annie and said "I would like to have talk with you".

Everyone besides Lil' Annie started to jog around the gym. I looked over at Annie and Vicky. She had a smile on her face and he was scowling at her. He then pushed her towards everyone else and Annie started to jog. Weasel had caught up by now and asked "Did you get with the new girl in the change room?"

"No" I responded, "I was changing and she looked at me when I didn't have pants on. Simple"

Emma Frost and Jean Grey were nearby and shot a look at me, Weas and Annie, who had caught up. She got past Weas and she stepped in front of Emma, making dear, slutty Emma fall flat on her face. Then Jeanie fell over her. Summers turned around, pissed, and shoved Annie hard back into me and Weas. Vicky came over and pulled Annie towards him. Emma and Jeanie were up from the ground and shot Annie some evil looks. Vicky told Annie to sit out and for everyone else, to pick teams and play basketball. Vicky sat next to Annie and started to talk to her. I couldn't be bothered playing so I just talked to Weasel the whole time, soon the bell rang and we all went to get changed. I checked my timetable after and saw that my next lesson was Cooking then lunch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lesson Three: Cooking<strong>_

Ahh, cooking. Time to show off my cookie making skills. Miss Ororo Monroe paired up Weasel, Annie and me to make brownies with little M&M's and Skittles. I love them. I might be able to take some home for later. I hope Annie can cook 'cause Weas isn't very good. Annie inspected the recipe.

"Do you guys know where the stuff we need is?" asked Annie.

"Yes. Weas go get the stuff" I ordered. I wanted a little talk with Annie.

Weas grumbled and walked off. Annie raised an eyebrow. "Do you like ordering people around?" she asked. I grinned and nodded.

"Do you like brownies?" I asked.

"Perhaps. Do you?" Annie responded.

"Yup" I said. Annie smiled and agreed. Weas came back with everything we needed for the brownies and we started to make our brownies. After about ten minutes Annie put the tray into the oven for 25 minutes. Soon we showed the teacher and got good marks. We cut them up and Annie gave most of hers to me which bummed out Weas. The bell rang and Annie stopped me before I could leave.

She grinned and said "My name's Anna not Annie or Newbie or New Girl or Little Annie or Lil' Annie".

I blinked. How the hell does she know that?

"It's called self-awareness. People sometimes call it 'Breaking the Fourth Wall'" Annie grinned. "Remember, it's Anna". She then walked off while I gaped. I thought I was the only one to do that. Wait. Is the author changing the point of view? Noooooo-

* * *

><p>Reviews will always be welcome with me.<p> 


End file.
